my thoughts to you
by othfan-naley-2309
Summary: This story is kind of based on the movie “You’ve got mail” but it has my own twists to it! Hope you enjoy!
1. about

**My Thoughts to you**

This story is kind of based on the movie _"You've got mail"_ **but**it has my own twists to it!! Hope you enjoy!!

Haley James is a happy store owner living in New York City. She owns a children's book store called _"The Bookworm"_. It was originally owned by her mom Lydia James. After her mother died she inherited it, with the help of her mom's closet friend Karen Roe. Haley loves her life and her job. She loved children and being around them, and really wanted some of her own, but she knew that she was not ready to have kids at this point in her life. She always loved books; her nick name in high school was tutor girl, because she always had her nose stuck in a book. She has this wonderful guy that she **thinks** she is in love with named Chris. But for her birthday, she thought it would be fun to enter this chat site and met a guy, who she has **big** feelings for, **but **the problem is she has no idea who is guy is.

Nathan Scott is any normal business man living in New York City, his motto is _"It's not personal its business."_ His family is opening a book store called _"Scott's Books"_. Nathan **was not** for reading himself but his older brother Lucas was, and his dad Dan Scott would do anything to make money, so of course Nathan thought it was a good idea. His mom Deb likes to see her boys work together and get along. His grandpa Royal Scott also liked the idea and became the fourth owner of this new store that was under construction. Nathan also **thinks** that he is falling in love with this girl Rachael. His friends told him that it might be fun as a gag to go onto a chat site, so he did. He is now finding himself **falling** for someone he doesn't even know.

What Nathan and Haley don't know is that they pass each other everyday and don't even notice. They will also know each other very soon!! Maybe sooner than anyone intended!!


	2. You've Got Mail

**Chapter 2**

**You've got mail**

Haley woke up to the sound of Chris getting ready for work. Haley and Chris don't live together, but they have been together for awhile so Chris usually stays at her apartment.

"Good morning babe!" Chris said ready to leave for work but wanted to say goodbye to Haley.

"Morning! Are you already leaving?" Haley said really wanting Chris to hurry up and leave so she could check her e-mail.

"Ya, do you want me to pick up dinner tonight or what do you really want to do?" Chris said.

"I can go and get Chinese if you want me too!" Haley said.

"Ya, that sounds great, but I really have to go!" Chris said in a hurry/

"Well ok, I love you and see you tonight" Haley said before leaning up to give Chris a kiss.

Then Chris walked out the door. Haley sat on the bed for a second, and then she slowly walked over to the window to make sure that Chris had left before she went to check her e-mail. She saw Chris walk out of the building; she jumped excitedly and ran over to her laptop. Then she waited impatiently for her internet to connect. Then she heard the words that she loved to hear, they made so excited to start her day, "_You've Got Mail." _She looks in her inbox and she had mail from _ravenguard23_. Today he talked about the thing that he loved most and that was basketball, the game that he love to play since he was little. She loved how this person she never knew just let her in to everything he was feeling, but she felt as though she had known him her whole life.

- -

Nathan was at his kitchen table reading the sports page in the newspaper and watching Rachael speeding around the apartment trying to get ready for work. Rachael was not the most organized person in the world. He was wanting impatiently for her to leave so he could check his e-mail!

"Well I am finally ready!" Rachael said exhaustedly. This made Nathan smirk.

"Well it's about time you have only been trying for about two hours!" Nathan said making Rachael laugh.

"Well I guess I will see you later, I love you!" Rachael said really wanting to hear Nathan to say it back. Nathan never told her or anyone else that he loved them, he would always just say _"ya me too"_ and that drove her up the wall!

"K, I'll see you later, have fun at work!" Nathan said, and that didn't surprise Rachael at all!

Nathan heard the door close, and walked down the hall into the room where he had kept his laptop. He turned on the computer, loaded the internet and waited impatiently for the words that made his day every day _"You've Got Mail"_ he thought those were the best words in the whole world! He looked in his inbox and there it was a e-mail from _tutorgirl_, and what she had written him about today was her in high school. He loved how they could be so honest with each other and tell each other everything without even knowing them.


	3. And off with my day

**Chapter 3**

**And off with my day**

Nathan and Haley finished getting ready and each left their apartments. Although they don't know it, they only live a few blocks away from each other. They also walk right pass each other everyday. Nathan's new store is also only a couple blocks away from Haley's quite cute little store!

Haley walked into her little shop happier than she had ever been, with a huge smile on her face to find two of her co-workers standing there waiting for her, Peyton and Mouth. There were only four people who worked at this shop and they were: Haley, Karen, Peyton, and Mouth. Haley and Karen were the only two with keys, and Peyton and Mouth didn't mind that at all, they were just glad that they got to work there with their wonderful friends.

Peyton Jagelski was Haley's best friends since they were younger. Peyton is married to Jake, and they have a two year old daughter named Jenny. Jenny looked just like Peyton, and acted like her, the only way you could tell that Jenny was Jake's daughter was from her eye brows, and Jake didn't like the thought of that!

Mouth also grew up with Haley and Peyton. The three of them were like _"The Three Musketeers"_ well at least that what Karen says.

Karen Roe grew up with Haley's mother. She helped Lydia open and run the store. She was like a second mother to Haley, and Haley was really glad to have her in her life. After Lydia died, Karen decided that Haley was mature enough to take over the business just like Lydia wanted, but she was always there to help. Karen main job is with the inventory and checking the amount of money they have earned.

"Haley what is going on with you today? Have you met someone?" Peyton said wandering why her friend was happier than usual.

"Yes I have met someone, Oh wait a minute ya um that's right Chris! You do know I am with Chris and very happy with him!" Haley said not really sure if she should tell her best friend about the guy she has been e-mailing.

"Ha ha ha! No I mean something great must have happened to you because you are beaming!" Peyton said. After that Haley knew she had to tell her the truth.

"Okay, but you **CANNOT **tell anyone!" Haley said not wanting everyone to know.

"Come you know you can tell me anything" Peyton said

"For my birthday I thought that I might be fun as a gag to go into a chat room and meet other people my age and maybe talk to some of them about stuff I am interested in. Well I met this guy in there, and we just had such a good conversation, that we swap e-mails" Haley said wanting to know what Peyton would think.

"Wow! I have would have thought you would do that! What do you guys talk about?' Peyton said

"Well we talk about everything! I think it is so amazing I know so much about this guy and I feel as though I have known him my whole life, **but** I known nothing about him!"

"Nothing! Like what his name is, where he works, nothing?" Peyton said amazed at what Haley had just told her.

"Nothing!" Haley said

"Do you realize that this guy could be the next person to walk through the door, and you would never know it!" Peyton said

"Ya, I know it's so weird!" Haley said

"Well anyway I am glad you are happy!" Peyton said really happy for her friend.

"Thanks, me too! Well we better get to work before we open!" Haley said, then we to stack some more books on the shelf.

Nathan walked into his big store that was still under construction with had a big smile on his face and his brother Lucas and best friend Skills knew something was going on.

Lucas Scott was Nathan's older brother, they were a year apart. Lucas was the more into books and knowledge but also played basketball with Nathan. Lucas was married to Brooke Davis Scott, who owned her own clothing store called _"Clothes over Bros"_ they also had two kids: Lily and Keith. Lily was the oldest; she was 8yrs and loves to read just like her dad. Keith is 6yrs and is shy but admires his Uncle Nathan, he loves to play with basketballs even though he can't make baskets yet, Lucas and Brooke decided to get him into little leagues for basketball.

Skills Taylor grew up with Nathan and Lucas. He also played basketball with Nathan and Lucas. Skills would do what ever he can for his friends, and that's why he was so happy to get offered the job he did at _"Scott's Books"_. His job is really a manager type job making things are ok, and if anything is going wrong he tells one of the Scott boys.

Lucas and Skills had to find out what was going on with Nathan this morning.

"Hey man what is up with you today?" Skills wandered

"Ya Nate, your all smiling and happy, not that I am not happy to see my little brother like that it is just I am not sure how to react to that!" Lucas said seriously

"Dude did something go your way this morning with Rachael, if you know what I mean?" Skills said trying not to laugh at his question.

"Guys I am fine, really! No this has nothing to do with Rachael not saying that things aren't ok with her, because we are great!" Nathan said

"C'mon man tell us the truth!" Lucas said, really wanting to know what was going on with his brother.

Nathan had decided that maybe he should tell them, so that maybe he can get advice on the situation.

"Okay guys, but you have to promise you will **NOT** tell anyone!" Nathan said

"Okay" they both agreed.

"Well a couple of months ago I thought I would go into a chat room as a gag with a bunch of people my age, will I met this girl and we really hit it off, so know we are always e-mailing each other!"

"Nate, do you know any thing about his girl?" Lucas said worried like the older brother he was.

"Ya, **but** I do not know who she is, or where she works, or anything like that." Nathan said.

"So you are telling me that this girl you are talking to could be anyone in this city!" Skills said

"Yes!" Nathan said

"So you could see her or pass her everyday and not know it!" Skills said still trying to put two and two together.

"Ya" Nathan said

"Have you ever wanted to meet this girl?" Lucas said really interested.

"Lately I have, **but** it would be too complicated!"

"Why?" Skills said confused

"Because I have Rachael and she might have someone else, and even if she didn't that would not be fair to Rachael!" Nathan said

"Who cares about Rachael, maybe you are meant to meet this girl. You met her and know you guys e-mail each other all the time! Lucas Said

"SO!" Nathan said

"Well that's gotta mean something! Everything happens for a reason Nate!" Lucas said. Lucas really believed that! Lucas didn't really like Rachael he thought that Nathan could do better than that slut, you was with every guy before Nathan had met her. Lucas thought that maybe this girl is what is brother really needs!

"I know man, but now isn't the time!" Nathan said

" Ya, I guess I can understand that! Oh, hey we gotta go, we have a meeting with dad and grandpa!" Lucas said wanting to better understand the situation.

"Oh, okay!" Nathan said

Nathan knew that Lucas was right, there was a reason he had met this girl and had been e-mailing her. He really wanted to meet her, **but** he knew now was **not** the time for him too.


	4. The unknown meeting

**Chapter 4**

**The unknown meeting**

Nathan was in his parent's driveway playing basketball while he was wanting for Lucas and Brooke to get there with the kids. Nathan had promised Keith and Lily that he would take them to the fair in town.

"Uncle Nathan's here" both kids said as they ran up to Nathan.

"I have been here waiting for you! Are you ready to go and have a day full of fun?" Nathan said ready to start his day with his niece and nephew. Nathan wasn't much for kids but Keith and Lily was a big exception, he really loved these two, and tried to be the best Uncle he could be.

"Hold on you three! You still have to say goodbye to before you just take off!" Lucas said while he was laughing trying to imagine Nathan going to a kid fair!

"Fine!" all three of them said

"I love you two!" Brooke said to her two kids and then kissed them, "Nathan if you did anything please call!" Brooke said as the kids went to Lucas and kissed him.

"Okay Brooke I will, but I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about anything. We'll be fine I promise!" Nathan said

After all the goodbyes, Nathan and the two kids were off for their day of fun.

A couple hours later, Nathan and the kids were walking around and then Lily saw it, a cute little bookstore called _"The Bookworm"_ and asked her Uncle Nathan if they could please go and see it. Nathan finally agreed that they could go in, besides Nathan thought that maybe it was a good idea to go in and see how other books work since he had never been in one.

"Hello and Welcome to _"The Bookworm"_ Mouth said from behind the counter while he was helping some other people.

Peyton saw Nathan and the kids' just stand there and while they were eyeing the place, so she decided to go up and ask them if they needed anything. "Can I help find anything or would you just like to look around?" Peyton said.

"Well actually I think right now we are just going to look around, but thanks anyway!" Nathan said noticing how cute this little store was.

"Okay, well if you need anything just let one of know!" Peyton said.

"Okay we will!" Nathan said

Nathan and the kids decided to start walking around instead standing and blocking the entrance to the store. Lily noticed some of her favorite books and went and walked around, while Keith noticed something else. Nathan noticed that for a small store that it got pretty good business.

"Hi, excuse me I was just wandering if I could help you find anything?" a voice said behind Nathan interrupting his thoughts about the place.

"Um… no we are just looking around, but thank you!" Nathan said as he turned around and noticed a beautiful blonde women looking at him.

"Okay just let me know! Oh and by the way my name is Haley James!"

"Hi, my name is Nathan, just Nathan!" Nathan said

"Oh, well it nice to meet you Nathan!" Haley said a little confused.

" It's nice to meet you to Haley! Can I ask you who owns this store?" Nathan said

"Um… well actually I do!" Haley said proudly

"Oh really, well it's a cute place!" Nathan said not wanting to let her know who he really was. He was sure that she knew about _"Scott's Books"_ and was sure that she wasn't excited about it!

"Thank you, I am really proud of it!" Haley said with a huge smile on her face and Nathan couldn't help but notice how beautiful of a smile she had.

"Well, actually I think I am wrong about not needing help! It looks like my niece over there is looking very interested at the books!" Nathan said

"Great! I love to help people, and besides that your niece is looking at my favorite book!" Haley said laughing which that made Nathan Laugh. They walked over to Lily and Nathan stood there listening to Haley and Lily's conversation. Haley found the perfect book for Lily and she really wanted it so Nathan decided that he would get Lily her book and a basketball or something like that for Keith. At the check out Mouth asked if they were going to come back. With Haley there looking at him Nathan said "Well of course we will, it looks like Lily is already found of this place!"

"See that is why we are not going to go out of business! It's because of our wonderful customers!" Mouth said wanting to make sure that Haley would never have anything to worry about when it came to the store.

"Ya well, you probably know about the new _"Scott's Books"_ opening a couple of blocks away!"

"_Scott's Books"_ my dad…" Lily tried saying before Nathan interrupted her and said "Was thinking about going to the store opening in a few weeks! But Lil that's nothing important to talk about!" Nathan said laughing really not wanting a sweet Haley to find out the truth!

"Well" Haley said laughing, "I hope to see you guys soon!"

"Bye Haley and thank you very much for helping me today, you are so awesome!" Lily said

"Thank you! And we will be back!" Nathan lied, but he did really like this little place! "Good luck with your store and its business!" Nathan said

"Thank you very much Nathan!" Haley said. Then Nathan and the kids left. Nathan was relieved to get out of there, he did really like it just with his book store might being a threat to hers it was just weird. But Haley to him was nice and he really did wish her the best of luck!


	5. The truth revealed

**Chapter 5**

**The truth revealed**

It had been a few weeks since the encounter with each other. _"Scott's Books"_ had a successful opening. As for _"The Bookworm" _was going ok, they didn't have great business but they for still holding onto business as much as they could. There was this big party that most everyone had been invited to.

Chris and Haley arrived and everyone greeted making sure she and her business was ok and she would say that she is fine. "Hey, I am going to get a drink! Do you want one?" Haley asked Chris, "No, I am good right now" Chris said wanting to go and talk to one of his friends.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Rachael were at the same party. Nathan had become thirsty again and asked Rachael if she wanted something to drink, but she was too interested in her conversation to notice.

Nathan walked over to the bar and noticed Haley walked up and asked for a white wine. She immediately noticed him. "Hi, do you remember me from the book store a couple of weeks ago?" Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"Well of course I do! Haley right?" Nathan said not knowing what to do.

"Ya, and your Nathan!" Haley said as Nathan nodded his head. "How is your niece?" Haley said, she was really found of Lily even though they had only met that once, Lily reminded her of herself.

"Lily is great! She won't get her nose out of the book you picked out for her though!" Nathan said really wanting his drink to hurry up and come, **but** couldn't help but notice how beautiful Haley looked.

"That's good! Please tell her I said hi!" Haley said noticing that Nathan seemed a little uncomfortable.

"I will, she will be very excited to know that I ran into you!" Nathan said as the bartender finally handed him his drink.

Just as Haley had also gotten her drink, Jake came up to her and said "You do know who you where just talking to right?" very concerned like

"No" Haley said very confused, because the guy she was just talking to was the nice man she met a couple of weeks ago with his niece and nephew, she couldn't imagine anything being wrong with him!

"You, my friend were just talking to Nathan Scott!" Jake said as he noticed a shock look on Haley's face appear. Haley could only as "as in…", "Ya, as in he is going to take over everything!" Jake said even more concerned. "Oh! Will you please excuse me!" Haley said as she noticed Nathan by the food table getting some food. "Certainly!" Jake said wandering about Haley was about to do!

Haley had now walked up to Nathan getting some food. "Why did you lie to me?" Haley had been able to say.

"I didn't lie to you!" Nathan said a little confused but sensed that she found out who he really was.

"Yes you did! About who you are Mr. Nathan Scott, you walked into my store and acted like you were this nice guy, you were probably just spying on my store, and for all I know you rented those children just to have an excuse to come into my store! How dare you!" Haley said, she knew that she was rambling but she thought that after what he had done he deserved it!

"I wasn't spying, and I didn't rent those children! They are really my niece and nephew, and we didn't know that we were going to go into your shop, we were walking around town and saw your shop. My niece really loves books and I wanted to make her happy and your shop was the closest book store, but now that is not the case but it was then!" Nathan said really not wanting to get into a big argument with her, but he knew she was mad and he couldn't blame her! "And I didn't lie to you about who I was!"

"Oh, ya that's right, _My name is name is Nathan, just Nathan!_" Haley said really getting angry now.

"I told you my name it is Nathan! I left out my last name because I wanted to spend a nice day with the kids and I knew that if I told my name was Nathan Scott, you would have kicked me out! Come on, no one is perfect! Don't lie to me and tell you wouldn't have kicked me out because that is a bunch of bullshit! And you know that! C'mon tell me I am wrong Haley tell me!" Nathan said starting to get annoyed.

Chris had noticed who Haley was talking to and that she didn't look happy, so he decided to go and save her.

Rachael had also noticed Nathan and who he was talking to, so she decided that she should go over there.

Chris interrupted the discussion by saying "Hi, I am Chris Keller and you are?" he said wanting to know who this guy was that was making Haley so mad. When Nathan had told him who he was, Chris told him it was finally a pleasure to meet the guy that made his girl sick to death! Haley didn't know what Chris had meant by that, or if he was even on her side. Haley had always thought that Chris was a sweet guy, **but** this didn't seem like him!

Rachael then interrupted the discussion, she had noticed who Chris was. Chris was a popular music editor and sometimes edited TV shows, and movies. Rachael walked up them and said "I am so excited to meet the hottie, and it's not my man! Hi I am Rachael Gatina, I am an event planner! I loved to read your reviews! I think you are so funny!" Rachael said to Chris, she was so excited to finally meet him! Suddenly Rachael and Chris got into this big discussion about god knows what and Nathan and Haley found it hard to pay attention because they were to busy being amazed at what just happened with their dates!

Finally the couples broke away from each other. Haley couldn't believe what had happened to her tonight! First her day started out ok until she found out that sales were dropping which wasn't a surprise, the she "meets" Nathan Scott. Meanwhile Nathan couldn't believe how his good day turned to something strange, he didn't even know what to call it! Haley James had found out his little secret and he was sure that he had just made an enemy with her and he didn't even want that. Now he had to Rachael ramble about how great Haley James' boyfriend was, which was the last thing he wanted to hear about!


	6. Not the person I wanted to be

**Chapter 6**

**Not the person I wanted to be**

It had been a couple of hours ago since Nathan had gotten into an argument with Haley James and he couldn't sleep. Rachael was sleeping next to him snoring, and all he could think about was what he did to Haley and what she thought of him! So he decided to go and e-mail his trusted friend _Tutorgirl_.

In his e-mail he talked about he was turning into someone he didn't want to be. He didn't want to tell her the whole situation about Haley and her business, but he did tell her how he had gotten into an argument with someone and said something's that he really didn't mean. He really felt bad, he **didn't** want Haley to hate, **but** he knew now she would and especially if his store was stealing her customers. The one thing that he kept in his mind to keep him calm was _"It's not personal its _business_!"_

He knew that by e-mailing _Tutorgirl_ she would find someway of making him feel better. She was like no one else, and he had begun to think about what Lucas told him, **maybe** they **should** meet!

- -

The next morning Haley had woke up and had gotten little sleep. Chris had noticed last night that Haley was really mad, angry and mostly upset so he decided to stay at his place. Haley thought that maybe if she would go and e-mail _Ravenguard23_ then maybe he would make her feel better.

She had noticed that she was becoming someone that she didn't approve of. The way she just walk up to Nathan Scott and started yelling at him, what was wrong with her? She had felt bad for what she said to Nathan Scott last night. She was mad at what he did, but what he did wasn't really that bad, so he left out his last name! **But** she knew that wouldn't be able to forgive him, because he was trying to take for business from her. She couldn't understand how anyone could do something like that to anyone.

When she talked to _Ravensguard23_ he made her feel like, there was no trouble in the world. She knew that he was there for more than Chris was. It was sad she thought that she had more feelings for this guy she doesn't even know that really lets her in, more than she has for her own boyfriend! Chris never let her into how he felt, Haley knew that he did care for her, **but **it wasn't the same.

Haley deep down was really worried about her business, but she didn't want anyone to know, she knew that she had to be strong right now, not only for the store and herself **but** for the others. She knew that she had to find someway to save her business!


	7. Do you think we should meet?

**Chapter 7**

**Do you think we should meet?**

It had been two weeks since the incident at the party. Nathan and Haley were both feeling a bit better but still mad and guilty. Every time either one of them had seen each other in the store or somewhere like that, they would avoid each other or even hide from each other. Nathan was the last person Haley wanted to see, and vise versa!

- -

Nathan had thought about asking _Tutorgirl_ if they should meet and he decided he would. In his new e-mail he talked about how he felt when he read her e-mails and asked if they should meet!

- -

Haley was surprised when she read _Ravensguard23_'s new e-mail and was interested by his question and what he had to say! She didn't want to say yes at first, but then she called Peyton up and Peyton thought it was a good idea. She thought that maybe this what Haley needed right now with everything going on with her life! Haley thought about it and agreed, she thought it was about time that she met the guy that she was having big feelings for.

Haley told him in the e-mail that she would be the Starbucks in town, she would be at a table with a book and a rose in it, so he would know how to identify her.

Both Nathan and Haley were getting nervous for when they both got to meet the people that they for falling for!


	8. Not what I was expecting

**Srry but this chapter is all about Nathan and Skills so it will make the story itself longer! I will try and have more Haley in the next chapter! I will try and update before monday cause i have been busy will our concert coming up soon and musical practice! I am srry but i will not be able to update this coming week i am really going to be busy! But i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Not what I was expecting **

The day finally came and both Nathan and Haley were very excited, but nervous. What happened if they fell in love with each other in person what would happen with Rachael and Chris, but if they really didn't like each other in person?

Nathan decided to bring Skills to walk with him as back up so that he wouldn't chicken out, but Haley not matter how nervous she was decided to go by herself, but still told her friends. Peyton wanted to go with her but Haley thought it would be best if she went alone.

"Man are you sure I should be going with you, I mean won't this girl think that it is weird that you brought a friend as back up? Skills aid nervous and not understanding why Nathan need someone to go with him cause he had always been a strong enough person before!

"You are going with me so that I won't back out of this! And besides she won't even know you are there!" Nathan said

"Oh Ya and why is that Nate?" Skills said scared of what the answer was going to be!

"Because you are going to look in the window and tell me what she looks like and where she is sitting, and then you are going to go in first and sit somewhere near her table and act like you don't know me, and when give you some kind of signal you are going to leave and I will either go with you or stay depending on how me and this act together!" Nathan said very proud of his plan.

"Man, why am I doing this for you again?" Skills said not so thrilled with Nathan's plan

"Because you are my best friend and want to be happy!" Nathan said even more nervous as they reached the coffee shop.

"Whatever that is a bad excuse!" Skills said.

Nathan and Skills reached the entrance of the coffee shop. Skills did as he was told and look in the window and looked for a girl that had a book, coffee obvisily, and a purple rose by it. Then he saw her, she was beautiful to him, **but **she looked really familiar to him, then he thought about it and it was Haley James from the little book store that yelled at Nathan at the party, the one that Nathan didn't liked. 'Oh No!' Skills thought to himself!

"Well do you see her?" Nathan said anxiously

"Well"

"Well what c'mon tell me!" Nathan said even more anxious now.

"You know how you were telling me that you didn't really care for that Haley James chick right?" Skills said not knowing how to tell Nathan that the girl that he loved was his worst enemy.

"Ya, but what does she have to do with this, would you just tell me already!" Nathan getting annoyed!

"Well if you don't like Haley James then I don't think you will like this girl!" Skills said

"Why?" Nathan asked getting more curious

"Because she **is** Haley James!" Skilled said scared of what Nathan reaction was going to be.

"What? No, let me see!" Nathan said as he made his way to the window to see if what Skills was telling him was true!

"Oh my god it is her!" Nathan said shocked

"So… um… what are you going to do? Skills asked curious of what the answer was going to be!

"Well… I am going to… um … I am going to go home and forget about all of this!" Nathan said not knowing really what to do!

"Well… um … okay,… but… um do you think that is very wise? I mean… you know you have been talking to her just go in!" Skills said

"No, I am **not** going in there for Haley James!" Nathan said.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Nathan said as he started to walk away.

As soon as he noticed Skills leaving too, Nathan turned around and decided **to go in! **He didn't know what he was going to say or do, **but** he knew that he had to go and say something to her or he would feel really bad. Nathan opened the door and walked in!


	9. The not wanted meeting

**Sorry I have not updated in a while! I have been really busy!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**The next time I update should be Saturday!!**

**Chapter 8**

**The not wanted meeting**

**Just as Nathan walked into the shop, Haley looked up from the book she was reading and noticed that not only had Nathan Scott just walked into the coffee shop, but he was walking towards her!**

**All haley could think was**_ Oh god please don't see me! _

**And just as she thought that he came up and said "Hi"**

**"What are you doing here?" Haley asked wandering what Nathan wanted.**

**"Well I came in for a cup of coffee and saw you sitting here, so I thought that I would be nice and come up and say hi!" Nathan said not really nothing what to say.**

**"Why would you do that?" Haley was wandering how to react to this.**

**"Well its a free country...and i am a nice guy...Can I sit here with you?" Nathan said now wandering why he just asked to sit next to Haley James! Nathan couldn't lie to himself, she was look beautiful tonight, but their history was just not perfect!**

**"um...I am waiting for someone!" Haley said now wandering where this guy!! She was uncomfortable talking with Nathan and worried that the guy she was supposed to meet took one look at her and left!!**

**"really... then where is this person?" Nathan said wanting to have a little fun with Haley considering he knew the truth and she didn't!**

**"First of all that is none of your business, and second he will be here soon!" Haley said getting annoyed of Nathan.**

**"um... Waiter can I get a vanellia chi please thanks!" Nathan said to a waiter that he had called over.**

**"um.. no!" Haley said not wanting Nathan to sit there.**

**"he? Do you mean that guy Chris?" Nathan said getting great enjoyment out of this.**

**"Not that is any of your business but no!" Haley said **

**"really... does Chris know about this guy you are going to meet or is this something that he knows nothing about? I bet that you are bored with him and want someone totally different!" Nathan said now really getting more enjoyed.**

**"Now that is really none of your business! I mean I really don't know why you care! You are the one that is putting me out of business with your _Scott's Books_ I bet that you have never read a classic, you are probably the type of person that have only read the sports book! I mean who do you think you are?" Haley said angrily. Not even knowing that she had just said all of that.**

**"Your right I am a terrible person, but I am not tring to put you personaly out of business, "It's not personal its business" and you are right I don't read a bunch of classic books but that does not mean I don't read good books! I think I should go!" Nathan said now knowing that it was a mistake for coming in.**

**"I think you should goodbye!" Haley said now feeling guilty and bad for saying all of that to Nathan. And after that Nathan left!**

**Haley sat there for another hour or so before she left. She felt terrible not only for being stood up but also for what she said to Nathan, because no matter how much she hated him, he did not deserve what she said. She said what she said because she was upset for being stood up and Nathan was there saying stuff that was making her even more upset.**

**When haley got home she decided that she would wait for a few days before she would e-mail her "Freind". But she had a tuff time sleeping, all she could think about was what happened at the coffee shop and what she said.**

**When Nathan got home he felt terrible, but he knew that he deserved some of it. He didn't know what to do about the Haley thing! Should he continue to e-mail her, or should he tell her the truth?? He stayed up all night thinking about this! He knew that soon the press would be into the case of whose book store was going to be put out of business, so he decided to put everything he had on that and forget about telling Haley for a while!**


	10. about last night

**Chapter 10**

**About last night**

Haley woke knowing that her friends were going to ask her about what happened last night, so she had to prepare herself for that. But she could not get what she said to Nathan out of her mind. What was she going to do? Should she applogize? In her heart she knew that it was personal that he might be putting her out of business becasue that had not known each other for that long! But she knew she had to fight it and keep her guard up when it came to Nathan, there was something about him. There was something else on her mind that he said, adn it was what he said about the whole Chris thing, she knew that he was right, but she loved Chris. She always thought that she was going to marrry Chris, But _ravensguard23_ had some kind of effect on her.

Haley finally got to work. As she walked in Peyton, Jake and Karen met her at the door with questions like: _How did it go? He is as great as you thought he would be? Was he cute? Did you enjoy his company as much as you thought you would?_

"Well, he could not make it!" Haley said not wanting to her how sorry they would be for her.

"What!" they all said at the same time.

"It's not that big of a deal, so he didn't make it, why should it matter...I mean i am still with Chris so...nothing could have happened!" Haley said tring to make herself feel better.

"Well maybe something happened like a car accident or something!" Peyton said tring to make Haley feel better.

"Ya maybe he had to work late or got stuck in a elevator and could not let you know because he didn't have your number to let you know!" Jake said also tring to make Haley feel better.

"Ya you guys might be right! Thanks you guys are the best!" Haley said thinking about what they said. They could have been right!

"So what else happened last night?" Peyton asked hoping that something good happened to her friend.

"Nothing!" Haley said not wanting her friends to know that she saw Nathan and talked to him and most of all what she said to him!

"Guys I have bad news, we are doing worse than we were this time of year!" Karen said in a worried voice.

"How much worse?" Haley said now knowing that she might have to fight it!

"Well lets just say about almost $900 less!" Karen said not wanting Haley to get worried.

"Well guys don't worry...I will figure out something and we will fight this! Haley said wandering what to do, and she knew that she could only get advice from one person!

* * *

As Nathan walked into work, Lucas met up with him. 

"Hey man... how are you doing today?" Lucas asked wandering if Nathan went and talked to Haley.

"Pretty good" Nathan said not wanting to tell Lucas what happened with Haley.

"So... I hate to ask this but um...did you go and talk to Haley after I left?" Lucas said really wanting to know the answer.

"No, actually I didn't! I about it but I decided that I would just go home...it would have not been the right thing to do!" Nathan said hoping that Lucas won't tell that he was lying.

"Good man... because i worried about that last night!" Lucas said relieved.

"Don't worry.." Nathan began to say as he got cut off by Dan with his good news.

"Good news, the little book store is going down...you know the one owned by that James girl!" Dan said really hapily!

But Nathan knew this was not good, this was going to be a public war! He knew how haley was and he knew that she was going to put up a fight!

* * *

As Haley got home she went to her computer decieded to e-mail _ravensguard23._

_Dear friend,_

_about last night I did something that I am not proud of! You did not show up and it hurt me, I just want to know why! I hope that you didn't take one look at me and leave! But as I was saying, you didn't show up, but someone else did. My enemy showed up and got me more mad and upset than I already was, and I said some things to him that I am not proud of and I just wish that I could take them back but I can't! You were right, when you say stuff that is on your mind when you want to say them, those words can really hurt people.I am not a mean person, and I have never said any kind of words like that to anyone! And I know that they hurt him, they hurt me to say them. I need to ask you a question, well my business is in trouble because of another business, what should I do please tell me!_

_Your friends,_

_Tutorgirl_


	11. The War

**Chapter 10**

**The War**

**It had been weeks since that encounter with Nathan and Haley had to think of some way to save her business from going under. Chris had came up with this one idea and she didn't know if she really like it but know she was thinking of what a good idea it was, but she had to run it by one person first!**

* * *

**Nathan was still thinking about what happened between him and Haley and was thinking what should he do about it! He liked her, but she hated him and he knew that a fight was going to break out soon because the sales to her store were dropping, Haley was the type of person who won't give up without a fight!**

**"Penny for your thoughts." Lucas said wandering about Nathan was thinking about.**

**"I was just... thinking what are we going to do..." Nathan said tring to snap out of his thoughts.**

**"What do you mean? Because that thing that is going on with you and that Haley James girl has nothing to do with me...Skills knows more about her than I do...Why are you still thinking about her anyway...I mean didn't you stopping that e-mailing crap with her and what about Rachael?" Lucas said rambling which drove Nathan nuts. There was one other person that rambled like Luke did and that was Haley.**

**"Well first of all Mr. Ramble Scott... I wasn't talking about the situation with Haley...I was talking about what are we going to do when she starts to fight us, you know she is going to put up a war! And second of all its none of your business if i stopped e-mailing her...and what about Racheal?" Nathan said.**

**"Well...I thought you and Racheal were serious and you know Brooke wants you to marry her!" Lucas said noticing something weird about Nathan.**

**"I guess...I mean i dunno when it comes to Rach anymore, I guess I am just stressed out with the business and all!" Nathan said confused about his feeling now!**

**"You have got it bad don't you?" Lucas said laughing.**

**"What do you mean?" Nathan said even more confused at what Lucas was talking about.**

**"You really like this girl...even though she can't stand you!" Lucas said.**

**"I don't know what your are talking about man...like you said I am really serious with Racheal...Why would have "it" bad for anyone else?" Nathan said noing that he was kinda right.**

**"What ever you say man!" Lucas said smirking at his brother, knowing that he has fallen for this girl. Lucas never really like Racheal, she was never Nathan type... well she was, but Lucas always thought that Nathan needed someone better for him.**

**"Well I gotta go, I have to meet Brooke for lunch, I promised the other day!" Lucas siad before he left the room. **

**Nathan then decided to check his e-mail and there it was a e-mail from tutorgirl.**

**_"Dear friend,_**

**_My business is in trouble and i need your advice. What should i do...there is this other person that is trying to put me out of business! I know what i have to do I just need to hear from someone that I am going to be okay after all of this! I have not heard from you in a while and i miss you! Please write soon I need my friend!_**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Tutorgirl"_**

****

**Nathan knew that he had to write back and tell her some way the truth, but until he knew how there was not point in avoding her!**

**so Nathan began to write:**

**_"Dear friend,_**

**_I am srry I have not written you in a while...I have missed talking to you too! I am also srry I could not make it the other night, I was can't really explain it now but oneday I promis I will...I just have to find the right way to tell you! I am srry you had to go through what you did because I wasn't there, I am sure you got through to that jerk and that it hurt him as much as it did you! Now to your business problem I really can't give you any real help but remember that IT'S NOT PERSONAL IT'S BUSINESS. Always remember that! I can't wait to hear from you soon. And again I am srry._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Ravensgurard23"_**

**Nathan hoped that would hopefully help things.**

* * *

**Haley read the e-mail she had just received and thought to her self "_Let the war begin!"_**

* * *

**It had been another week and camaras were every where outside and in her little shop. Both her and Nathan had been interviewed several times. Haley was afraid that it was almost time to face the music. She was losing the war, not badly but she was. She had to fight harder, but how?

* * *

**

**Much to Nathan's surprise, the war wasn't hurting business at all really, but he was still guilty for what Haley was going through in about a week or two Haley would find out if she was put out of business or not... then that is when he would know how to tell her... he just had to!**

**

* * *

**

Another two weeks had past and Haley was put out of business and she was sad but knew it was time to move on...it's not like she didn't fight and she did put up a good fight! so Many things in her life was changing and now she was going to start writing her own books, she was kinda excited, she had more time to your self, but that didn't stop the tears.

The last night of the closing of her shop she found her self going into _Scott's Books_, and she went to the childrens section crying. A mother was looking for a certain book and the person helping her didn't know but Haley did.

Without Haley knowing Nathan was there watching her feeling terrible about what was happening knowing that it was partly his fault. That's when he relized it he had feelings for Haley, not just kind friendly feeling, but true loving feelings! What was he going to do??

* * *

Thanks guy srry it took so long to update, I have bee really busy! But that is no excuse I know! 

I ended the chapter the way I did because I am ready for some Naley stuff and just to have fun with the characters and I need the story to move and it wasn't really so now hopefully it will start to move now and be funnier to read or at least I hope so!

I am really excited for the Season 5 premire on Tuesday 7...Remember its a 2-hour premire:)


	12. Friends?

**Chapter 11**

**Friends??**

**It had been a few weeks and alot has happened! Have you ever heard the expression that breaking up is hard to un-do... well that is kinda what has happened over the past few weeks... well at least for Haley.**

**_When Haley had her "war" with Nathan's company, Chris did a tv interview and the person interviewing him was a women named Carrie Johnson. They had fun and they seemed to get along pretty well. They had so much in common! _**

**_Haley and Chris had decided to go see a movie and then go to dinner. They argued most the way to the movie, talking about how she was worried about her co-workers, and chris was just being a jerk, but why??_**

**_They got to the restaurant._**

**_"This has been a hard and long week. I can't believe it has already been two weeks!" Haley said._**

**_"You have done amazing this week!" Chris said as if he was in another place._**

**_"We have problems...Chris and I just don't want to do it anymore!" Haley said finally._**

**_"I know...I have to tell you something" Chris said as Haley looked at him curisously_**

**_"I met someone...and we have been...well you know not really being faithful...I am really sorry the last thing I wanted to do is hurt you...! Chris said but Haley cut in._**

**_"It's that girl...Carrie right?? I have noticed you been different lately! It's ok really. I am happy for you honest" Haley said smilling_**

**_"Ya" Chris said guiltyly_**

**_"Well what about you is there someone else?" Chris asked_**

**_"No...but there is the dream of someone else!" Haley said_**

**_For the rest of the night they sat there and talked like they never had before! __

* * *

_ **

Nathan had found out through Lucas that Haley was sick so he decided to go over there and try to be friends with her. He really did feel bad for her and he just wanted her to relize that he was not a bad person and that he was kind.

Nathan walked up to Haley apartment building and walked up to her apartment. He rang the doorbell. Haley answered the door.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Haley asked confused.

"Well I heard you were sick, so I thought I would bring some flowers." Nathan said

Haley saw the purple liles and thought how sweet, but why is he doing this for me?

"Thank you" Haley said

"You are welcome, and plus I wanted to ask for your forgiveness and hope that some how we can become friends." Nathan said.

"Well... I dunno...but...what the heck...I mean it must have been really hard for you to come here and plus I got some good advice from a friend...what happened between our businesses was not personal it was business!" Haley said not believing what she was saying and who she was telling to.

"Thank you...can I help make you some tea?" Nathan asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"um...sure" Haley said

Nathan and Haley visited for almost an hour and a half before Nathan had to go but they made lunch arrangements for when ever Haley felt up for it.

as Nathan was leaving he ask: "We are friends right"

"Of course we are...besides I could always use more friends" Haley said as Nathan was leaving.

* * *

Nathan and Rachel were walking home from dinner and really hadn't talked, besides all Nathan could think about was Haley. Earlier she seemed so made at him but today she forgave him without an argument and Nathan thought that she was just amazing.

When they got to the elevator they got stuck with some other people. The group decided that they would in a circle share what they were going to do when they got out. One guy said that he was going to propose to his girlfriend, Nathan thought about Haley. Then Rachel rudely interupted and said that she was missing her lipgloss. To Nathan that was it, it was the breaking point, He knew is relationship with her was over!

When they got out of the elevator, Nathan and Rachel went to their apartment and Nathan left with his stuff, he was going to stay with Skills! He knew that the only for him was Haley and somehow she would find out the truth...But Nathan was going to have some fun with her first!!

* * *

_Hey guys, srry it has been a while since I last updated! I know that this chapter is a little confusing but just hang in there! I don't really know where I am going with the story like after they end up together, I have some kind of idea, but if you guys have any ideas just please let me know! I can't promise that I will use them, but they will at least give me some kind of idea of what i want!! Thanks :)_

_ One Tree Hill was amazing tuesday and i am really excited for the new episode!! Jamie was so cute!! I don't like Carrie, or at least from what i heard is going to happen with her! And for you naley fans like me, always remember what mark says " KEEP THE FAITH" ...i think they will work things out and be ok again:)_


	13. What If

**Chapter 11**

**What if**

A couple weeks had passed since his break up with Rachel and Nathan could not be more happier! Him and Haley have gone out for lunch everyday this past week. He had gotten her to tell him about this guy that she is talking to and been kinda playing with her about it! For instance some of the questions that he has had her ask him was: "Is her married" "Is he gay"

Nathan loved being around Haley, and thought that it was time to know the truth.

_"Dear Tutrgirl,_

_I think its time that we meet, I think about you all the time. I promise that I will not leave you alone like I did before. Please just think about it! If you decide to go tell me time and place!_

_Your friend,_

_Ravensguard23_

_

* * *

_

" _Dear Ravensguard23,_

_I would love to meet you. You are all I think about too! You have helped me so much so, how about Saturday in the park at let's say 2. I see you then!!_

_Your friend,_

_Tutorgirl_

_

* * *

_

When Nathan read the e-mail from Haley he suddenly got excited how could he wait for saturday to come!

Just then his cell phone started to ring, and he noticed it was Haley!

"Hey Scott!"

"Hey there yourself"

"So listen, I was wandering if you want to have lunch with me saturday, because I am meeting the mystry guy and I need you to help me keep my mind off it till the last moment!"

"Ya sure I'd love too!"

"K thanks I guess I will see you Saturday!"

"K bye"

Yes Nathan thought this is going to be perfect!

* * *

It was finally Saturday and Nathan and Haley were having lunch and just having a good time.

"Nathan do you want to walk to my apartment?" Haley asked

"Ya sure"

"Haley, I know we have not been friends for a long time, but are you sure that this is the guy you want?" Nathan asked making sure that this is really what she wanted.

"Ya he is"

"Well than can I ask you another question?"

"Sure"

"If I wasn't Scotts books, and you weren't Little shop around the corner, And we just meet, And I asked if you wanted to out and see a movie or something. You no I don't think that we have only fought over what movie to watch!" Nathan said

"Not even that" Haley said tearing up because she was now confused.

"If only right!"

"Nathan I gotta go" Haley said and walked to her apartment.

"Bye"

* * *

Haley walked nervously to the park. Most of what she was thinking about was how she looked. Then she thought of what Nathan said was he right?

She got to the park. She was who was there and started tearing up.

She walked up to him and said it's you!


End file.
